04 November 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-11-04 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello good buddies, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. Heavy cold this week, but a lot of good music, starting with..." *John played a live gig in Camden Town for Radio 1 the previous night with Zion Train, Solar Race and Dave Clarke: this went out on 27 October 1995. *The Fall played in Cambridge, and JP didn't go to see them (mainly because William wasn't available to go with him and Sheila). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Teengenerate: 'Wild Weekend (CD-Smash Hits!)' (Estrus) *Smith & Mighty: 'Jungle Man Corner (2xLP-Bass Is Maternal)' (More Rockers) *Travis Cut: 'Not To Blame (7")' (Incoming! / Damaged Goods) :(JP: "I think I'm jolly plucky, the way I turn up and do these programmes even when I've got a terrible cold. What it boils down to really is, I suppose, the fact that I don't want anybody else doing this, like having somebody else using your toothbrush.") *Sonic Subjunkies: 'Turntable Terrorist (Blood From Moss Side Remix) (2x Compilation LP-Harder Than The Rest)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *Garden Variety: 'Nine Behind You (LP-Knocking The Skill Level)' (Headhunter) *Fall: 'Rose (LP-Shift-Work)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana) :(JP: "What exactly is the divine purpose in giving me a cold?") *Fructose: 'It's Not Alive, Lewis' *Super Furry Animals: 'pamV? (7"-Moog Droog EP)' (Ankst) *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Pop Scum (French Version) (7"-Bridegrooms E.P.)' (Lo-Fi Recordings) *Ruth Brown: 'Oh What A Dream (CD-Rockin In Rhythm - The Best Of Ruth Brown)' (Rhino) *Party Animals: 'Have You Ever Been Mellow? (12")' (Mokum) *Lord High Fixers: 'Take Me Home (7")' (Estrus) *Spare Snare: 'Bruising You (2x Compilation 7"-Mortal Wombat)' (Fierce Panda) *''snippet of unknown record from Reggae's Greatest Hits due to John's mistiming'' *''news - mostly edited out'' *Brentwoods: 'You Broke My Heart (And I Broke Your Jaw) (7")' (Estrus) *Done Lying Down: 'So You Drive (7")' (Immaterial) *Dave Clarke: 'Southside (CDr-Archive One (promo))' (Deconstruction) *Nemo: 'Unite + Stay In (CD-Dum-Dàda)' (Brinkman) *Eska: 'Trucking And Paving (7")' (Modern Independent) *Shizuo: 'Sweat (2x Compilation LP-Harder Than The Rest)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *Sparky: 'Out Of It (7")' (Honey Roasted) *Ike Bennett & The Crystalites: 'Easy Ride (Compilation CD-Reggae's Greatest Hits Volume 5)' (Heartbeat) :(JP: "I was really pleased, when I was doing this gig last night, which was at the Underworld in Camden, because one of the blokes on the door asked me about that. It's always really nice when you think that people working on the door are interested in music as well. He said, 'Oh, I just heard you play some great reggae track. What was it?' So I got the CD out and showed it to him and he wrote it all down and everything. He's obviously going to go out today or at some stage and buy it. A marked contrast, actually, to the last time I did something like that, which was at the University of Bristol, with Pulp, I seem to remember, the Bluetones and a couple of others. Musically it was a fine event, but it actually took place on something like the third floor of the Student Union, and I was doing the programme from a van which was in a car park at the bottom, so whenever a band was coming on stage and I had to go on and introduce them, I'd put on a long record, run across the car park, through a door, up six flights of stairs, and appear on the stage. Well, I'm not the most nimble of blokes these days, and obviously I'd arrive on the stage somewhat exhausted and out of breath. Nevertheless, I managed to get it all done, although my daughter subsequently told me that my announcements from the stage were completely inaudible anyway, so the whole thing was pointless. But the point is that every single time I had to do this, a fella said, 'Excuse me mate, can I see your pass?,' and you just wanna say, this is the fourth time I've done this! I'm the only person who's coming through this door, in essence, apart from one or two BBC technicians. And you just think, when you see that somebody's been shot, you think, actually I do understand that, in certain circumstances.") *Des Man DeAblo: 'Love Mantra No 1 (7")' (Whole Car) *Chocolate: 'Blue Streak (7")' (Out Of Step) *Invisible Men: 'Why Don't You Do Me Right (7"-Hunt You Down Like The Dog That You Are)' (Estrus) *Timeshard: 'The People Who Brought The World Into Existence (2x Compilation LP-Ambient Amazon)' (Tumi Dance) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'That Hospital (CD-Grown Man)' (Virgin) *Satan's Pilgrims: 'Steel Pier (LP-Soul PIlgrims)' (Estrus) *Lorelei: 'Quiet Staid Debt (LP-Everyone Must Touch The Stove)' (Slumberland) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-11-04 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:25 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes